Single-wall carbon nanotubes (SWNT), commonly known as “buckytubes,” have unique properties, including high strength, stiffness, thermal and electrical conductivity. SWNT are hollow, tubular fullerene molecules consisting essentially of sp2-hybridized carbon atoms typically arranged in hexagons and pentagons. Single-wall carbon nanotubes are typically between 0.5 and 3 nanometers in diameter and usually more than 100 nanometers in length. Multi-wall carbon nanotubes are nested single-wall carbon cylinders and possess some properties similar to single-wall carbon nanotubes. However, since single-wall carbon nanotubes have fewer defects than multi-wall carbon nanotubes, single-wall carbon nanotubes are generally stronger and more conductive. Background information on single-wall carbon nanotubes can be found in B. I. Yakobson and R. E. Smalley, American Scientist, Vol. 85, July-August, 1997, pp. 324-337 and Dresselhaus et al., Science of Fullerenes and Carbon Nanotubes, 1996, San Diego: Academic Press, Ch. 19.
Macroscopic forms of single-wall carbon nanotubes have generally been limited to films and composites with other materials, such as polymers. A macroscopic solid block material comprising primarily single-wall carbon nanotubes is heretofore unknown.